


I Don't Care Where You've Been

by mc_writer



Series: Vegas and Everything After [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer/pseuds/mc_writer
Summary: Freedom is new to Liam.But he thinks maybe he could get used to it.





	I Don't Care Where You've Been

Freedom was a strange thing.

It was strange that Liam could choose who he wanted in his life, and have someone choose him back. He hadn’t known it could be so simple.

Liam gazed at the man seated beside him at the piano, and remembered that now, he could touch. He let his fingers drift above the hand curved over the keys, then lightly traced the blue-green veins beneath Anton’s skin.  


And even that was new. No tattoos. Just skin. He was like a blank canvas Liam ached to mark.

It was like starting over.

It was like being free.


End file.
